Magical Shoe Shop
by EXOST Panda
Summary: 'Special Android' yang diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuan pada akhir abad ke-19, dan kisah cinta sang Android -tanpa 'hati'-. Mungkinkah bagi Android seperti dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta? Terlebih lagi... jika ia mulai merasakan hal tersebut pada diri sang 'young master? Mungkinkah toko 'ajaib' yang dibicarakan orang dapat mengabulkan harapannya? [CHENMIN COUPLE INSIDE]


**Magical Shoe Shop**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, lil' bit Sci-fi.**

**Main cast: ChenMin**

**Other Cast: EXO Member, other.**

**Disclaimer: All cast belong to our GOD and themselves. I just own the plot **

**Warning: GS, Typo(s).**

**If you don't like ****Gender Switch****, don't bash and flame. Just close ur tab chingu ^_^**

**DON'T BE A COPYCAT!**

**PLAGIARISM NOT ALLOWED!**

**This Fic belong to me, EXOST Panda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*~ Magical Shoe Shop ~*~

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**Shell'**

Android yang diciptakan di akhir abad ke 19.

Abad dimana ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi berkembang dengan pesatnya.

Android yang dapat tumbuh dan berkembang bagai manusia normal pada umumnya.

Android yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan dan ketangkasan yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Android yang diciptakan untuk membantu kehidupan manusia.

'Shell', entah mengapa hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang dapat dikatakan memiliki kekayaan berlebih, atau lebih tepatnya, kalangan 'Bangsawan'.

Hal yang sangat lazim di mata masyarakat luas.

'Shell' diciptakan memiliki otak yang cerdas dan memiliki beragam ekspresi. Namun ada satu kekurangan dari 'Shell'. Yaitu…

'**Shell' tidak memiliki hati yang dapat merasakan,** sesempurna apapun mereka telah dirancang dan diciptakan.

'Shell' diciptakan tanpa hati, agar 'Shell' tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesedihan, keresahan, dan… cinta. Ya, agar tidak jatuh cinta pada sang 'Master'.

Kejam? Oh, tentu saja. Namun itulah konsekuensi setiap android yang telah diciptakan.

Mereka hidup tanpa pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta dan perhatian yang menurut banyak orang tak pantas untuk mereka.

Mengapa?

Karena mereka hanyalah 'robot manusia' yang dirasa tak pantas untuk menerima cinta sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya.

'Shell' hanya diciptakan untuk mendampingi dan menemani sang 'Master' hingga raganya hancur menjadi onggokan besi tua yang tak berharga.

Itulah tujuan sang pencipta 'Shell', Marcus Cho, ahli sains dan teknologi pada masa itu.

Dirinya lah yang membuat 'Shell' tak memiliki hati untuk mencintai.

Namun di akhir hidupnya,

Ia melakukan suatu hal yang tak terduga dan dapat dikatakan diluar nalar manusia yang hidup pada zaman itu.

Marcus Cho membuat satu 'Shell' yang istimewa,

'Shell' yang lebih sempurna dari ciptaannya yang lain.

'Shell' yang tak pernah ditemui dimanapun oleh semua kalangan.

'Shell' yang spesial, 'Shell' yang ia ciptakan demi mewujudkan harapan istrinya yang telah tiada.

Marcus Cho mencoba untuk menyembunyikan eksistensi 'Shell' tersebut.

Ia tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui keberadaan 'Shell' itu.

Beribu cara Marcus kerahkan untuk melindungi 'Shell' tersebut. Segalanya ia susun dengan baik dan apik.

Namun, sepintar-pintarnya tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh juga.

Itulah yang terjadi…

Saat Marcus lengah, asistennya, Aiden Lee, menghianati dirinya dan mencoba untuk menculik 'Shell' tersebut.

Pertumpahan darah tak terelakkan. Sang 'Shell' menatap kosong kearah Marcus dan Aiden yang tak hentinya saling menusuk dan menembak, sebelum akhirnya kabur dari tempat itu sesaat setelah Marcus meneriakinya untuk pergi sesegera mungkin.

Menjadi sendirian, terbuang, dan dikucilkan. Ia tampak seperti 'Shell' yang tak diharapkan.

Hingga sang 'Master' menemukan dirinya yang saat itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan kaki yang rusak dan lengan yang sobek hingga memperlihatkan jalinan kabel yang berfungsi sebagai 'saraf' dan 'pembuluh darah' bagi tubuhnya.

Dan membawa secercah cahaya untuk menerangi dunianya yang diliputi kegelapan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_1898._**

Rumah-rumah beraksen Eropa berderet dengan anggunnya. Pepohonan rindang tertanam rapi di pinggir jalanan. Nyanyian burung gereja terdengar mengalun bersama hembusan angin musim gugur, seakan menyambut matahari yang perlahan muncul dari ufuk timur.

Salah satu manor bergaya China-Eropa yang tampak lebih besar dari rumah-rumah mewah disekitarnya berdiri dengan kokoh. Ukiran-ukiran berkelas atas menghiasi pintu kayu setinggi 2,2 meter yang menghubungkan dengan ruang utama manor tersebut.

Kolam ikan yang dipenuhi air jernih memperindah taman dan rumpunan bunga yang tersebar di setiap penjuru, dilengkapi dengan air mancur di tengah-tengahnya.

Maid dan butler tampak berlalu lalang tiada henti, mempersiapkan keperluan pagi bagi 'Master' dan 'Young Master' mereka.

"YA! NOMOR 06!"

Seorang yeoja berpakaian maid berlari cepat memasuki sebuah kamar. Yeoja tersebut menetralisir nafasnya sejenak, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu perlahan.

"Nde, young master?" Tanya yeoja tersebut sopan.

"Aish! Kau ini bagaimana, hah? Mengapa No. 79 ada di bak mandiku!? Lihat, olinya bocor dan memenuhi _bath tub_!" Amuk namja yang dipanggil 'young master'.

"Mianhamnida, young master. Kesalahan ini tak akan terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jeongmal mianhamnida…" Ujar yeoja tersebut lirih, namun tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Hah~ baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lebih baik sekarang kau urus No. 79."

"Algesseumnida."

Perlahan, tangan ramping yeoja tersebut terulur mengangkat robot kecil yang memiliki tulisan angka '79' pada bagian punggungnya. Dielusnya perlahan robot tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya membawa sang robot kecil ke ruang teknisi yang terdapat di manor mewah itu.

"Jongin-_ssi_, nomor 79 sedikit bermasalah pada tangkinya dan mengotori _bath tub _young master." Ucap yeoja tersebut.

Teknisi bernama itu Jongin berbalik lalu mengambil robot kecil itu dari tangan sang maid dan meletakkannya ke atas meja kayu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa alat untuk memperbaiki 'masalah' pada robot kecil yang dibawa oleh maid itu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, robot kecil tersebut telah usai diperbaiki dan dihidupkan kembali.

"Nomor 79, pergilah ke tempat young master dan minta maaf lah," Ucap Jongin, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang robot.

Sepeninggal robot kecil itu, Jongin membereskan peralatannya dan menatap maid yang kini tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ya, nomor 06, jangan melamun." Sahut Jongin pelan, namun cukup untuk menyadarkan maid bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aniya, Jongin-_ssi_. Saya tidak melamun." Jawab maid itu datar.

"Hahaha… arasseo, Xiumin noona. Dan berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal denganku. Itu terdengar menggelikan. Ah, dan panggil aku Kai, bukan Jongin."

Maid yang kini diketahui bernama Xiumin itu mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman kecil.

"Noona, apa young master berulah lagi?" Tanya Jongin.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak. Waeyo, Kai?"

"Oh noona, apa kau lupa? Nomor 79 bertugas di kebun bersama Mr. Choi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memasuki kamar young master jika bukan young master sendiri yang — sengaja — melakukannya?"

"Mungkin saja young master ingin menanyakan pada nomor 79 seputar bunga?"

"Xiu noona, bahkan nomor 79 tidak diciptakan dapat berbicara! Dan lagi, jika young master ingin bertanya seputar bunga, mengapa ia tak bertanya pada Mr. Choi?"

"Eung… molla. Lagipula aku tidak peduli."

"Ck, aku heran, mengapa young master mau memperkerjakan manusia berwajah datar sepertimu?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku lebih heran mengapa aku harus menjadi kakak angkatmu, Kim Jongin. Kadang aku berharap dapat menjadi kakak angkat Joonmyeon yang pembawaan dirinya tenang dari pada menjadi kakak angkat dari seorang namja yang berisik seperti dirimu." Ujar Xiumin sambil berlalu dari ruangan pengabdian adik angkatnya, Kai.

"YA! NOONA! MANUSIA BERWAJAH DATAR! AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU PADA EOMMA!"

Xiumin mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong.

'_Manusia? Lucu sekali…_' Batinnya miris. Diadahkannya kepalanya menatap langit biru cerah diatasnya. Sesekali ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati angin musim gugur yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang ke tahun-tahun yang sudah lalu. Kenangan yang tidak dapat dikatakan indah karena tragedi yang sama terus terulang dalam benaknya dan tampak dalam bunga tidurnya.

"Xiu! Xiumin eonni!"

Xiumin menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang _chef_, Kyungsoo, berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Waeyo, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Apa aku bisa meminta tolong pada eonni?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku… ingin pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan yang kurang untuk nanti siang… eng… tapi… itu…"

"Kau ingin ke tempat Kai. Bukankah begitu, Do Kyungsoo?"

"A-aniya eonni!"

"Jangan berbohong, Kyungsoo. Jika kau tak ingin ke tempat Kai, lalu untuk apa kau repot-repot membawa cemilan dan sarapan? Seingatku hanya Jongin yang tidak ikut sarapan bersama maid, butler, dan pekerja lainnya."

"Eung… itu…"

Sekejap saja, pipi Kyungsoo dihiasi semburat berwarna pink. Yeoja dihadapan Xiumin tersebut menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Xiumin terkikik.

"Geurae, berikan aku daftar bahan yang kau dan _chef_ lain perlukan."

"Nee?"

"Berikan aku daftar bahannya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan pergi membelinya sekarang."

"Ah, ne eonni."

Kyungsoo merongoh saku apronnya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Xiumin.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo-ah. Dan… selamat bersenang-senang dengan Kai!" Xiumin melambai dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini merengut kesal.

Dengan segera, Xiumin mengambil mantel miliknya —mengingat musim gugur tahun ini cukup dingin — dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang utama.

"Annyeong, Xiumin noona." Sapa Sehun, salah satu butler yang melayani sang young master.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah."

"Tumben sekali noona keluar. Ada apa noona?"

"Aku menggantikan Kyungsoo membeli beberapa bahan memasak yang kurang untuk siang nanti."

"Mwo? Mengapa bukan Kyungsoo noona yang pergi sendiri?"

"Kyungsoo sedang mengunjungi Kai."

"Aish, dua orang yang sedang kasmaran" Sehun mendengus kesal. "Apa noona mau kutemani?" Tawar namja itu.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Aniya. Aku bisa sendiri, Sehun. Lagipula kau masih harus mengurus young master, bukan?"

"Tapi, noona…"

"Aku tak apa, Sehun. Tenanglah."

"Geurae… jaga dirimu, noona. Tetap waspada dengan sekelilingmu, ara? Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal, dan jangan—"

"Aku mengerti, Sehun-ah. Tenanglah, aku tak akan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ne, ppai." Xiumin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju toko yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Kyungsoo untuk membeli bahan masakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigo, tak kusangka yang harus dibeli begitu banyak. Tahu begini aku terima saja tawaran Sehun." Gerutu Xiumin kesal.

Kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang batu kerikil di sepanjang jalan, seakan dengan itu semua kekesalannya akan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Hei, apa kau tahu tentang toko sepatu ajaib di dekat dermaga?"

Seketika, Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kumpulan yeoja yang memakai gaun-gaun berbahan kain linen dan sedikit beraksen era Victorian.

"Ne! Aku tahu!" Sahut salah seorang yeoja dengan bersemangat.

"Kudengar, toko itu akan membuat sepasang sepatu yang cocok dengan image-mu, dan jika kau telah memakai sepatu itu, maka impianmu akan terkabul!"

"Mwo? Itu terdengar seperti kisah Cinderella."

"Mungkin begitu. Hanya saja sepatu ini tidak seperti sepatu kaca Cinderella yang kehilangan sihirnya pada saat jam 12 malam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, jika sekali kau telah memakai sepatu itu, satu-satunya harapan dan mimpi terbesarmu akan terkabul. Dan walaupun kau melepas sepatu itu, keajaiban sepatu tidak akan menghilang. Selamanya."

"Woah, hebat sekali."

"Tapi apakah tidak ada hal buruknya? Maksudku, tidak mungkin impian kita terkabul begitu saja, bukan?"

"Jika aku tidak salah, jika kau telah memakai sepatu itu dan keinginanmu terkabul, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan hilang jika kau telah memakainya."

"Aku jadi takut mengunjungi toko itu."

"Waeyo?"

"Bagaimana jika yang hilang adalah sesuatu yang berharga? Uh, aku tak rela!"

"Well, aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan hilang. Setidaknya keinginanku sudah terkabul."

Xiumin tertegun mendengar percakapan yeoja-yeoja tersebut. '_Toko sepatu ajaib? Bisakah?_' Batinnya penasaran. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah menuju dermaga. Dermaga hari itu tampak tidak sepi, namun juga tidak ramai. Kedua iris kecoklatannya tertumpu pada papan kayu besar bertuliskan '_Magical Shoe Shop_'.

"Magical… shoe shop?" Gumam Xiumin.

"Good day, young lady." Sapa seorang namja.

"Ah? Ne, good day, sir."

"Apa yang membawa anda berdiri di depan toko milikku, young lady?"

"Eng… aku… hanya tertarik untuk melihat saja."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Jinjjayo."

Namja itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Masuklah ke dalam, young lady. Siapa tahu ada sepatu yang cocok untuk anda."

"Mwo? Tapi aku—"

"Hanya sebentar, young lady. Masuklah." Namja itu membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Xiumin untuk memasuki tokonya. Dentingan bel terdengar disaat ia melangkah memasuki toko sepatu tersebut.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia terpana menatap puluhan, bahkan ratusan sepatu yang berjejer rapi di rak kayu yang tingginya hingga langit-langit toko tersebut. Sepatu-sepatu yang indah dan sangat menarik untuk dipandang.

"Woohyun hyung! Kau sudah kembali? Dan, siapa noona ini?" Tanya seorang namja kecil yang berada di balik counter.

"Dia pelanggan untuk kita, Myungsoo-ah."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

Sementara itu, Xiumin tak hentinya menatap kagum sekelilingnya. Tak jarang gumaman pujian terlontar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Young lady, duduklah disini."

Xiumin menatap Woohyun bingung, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas sofa selembut beludru yang terdapat tepat dihadapan Woohyun dan Myungsoo.

"Kutanyakan pada anda sekali lagi, apa yang membawa anda kemari?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat. Itu saja."

"Bukan itu jawaban anda yang sebenarnya, young lady. Jika anda tak memiliki keinginan apapun, tak mungkin anda datang ke toko ini."

"Maksud anda?"

"Sebelum kujelaskan, tampaknya lebih baik kita berbicara menggunakan _banmal_."

"Geurae."

Woohyun menatap Xiumin intens. "Toko ini telah kurancang dan kuberi sedikit sihir. Siapapun yang tak memiliki keinginan yang kuat, tidak akan pernah menemukan toko ini."

"Jangan bercanda. Bahkan aku dengan cepat menemukan toko ini!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, young lady. Banyak orang mencari toko ini, namun tak menemukannya."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena yang mereka miliki hanya keinginan semu. Bukan keinginan yang kuat. Aku tak ingin mengabulkan suau keinginan yang tak pasti dan tak jelas sama sekali."

Xiumin terdiam. "Jadi maksudmu… aku—"

"Ne, kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, walaupun aku tak tahu apa keinginanmu." Woohyun tersenyum tipis. "Nah, apakah boleh aku tahu, apa keinginanmu?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu keinginanku kepadamu?"

"Jika kau ingin keinginanmu terkabul. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin, kau tak perlu memberitahuku."

Pikiran Xiumin kembali berkecamuk. Ia ingin keinginannya terkabul, tapi di satu sisi ia takut. Ia takut jika aka nada yang hilang dari dirinya, seperti apa yang ia dengar dari percakapan yeoja-yeoja tadi.

"Bagaimana, young lady?"

Xiumin menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu keinginanku kepadamu."

"Baguslah. Jadi, apa keinginanmu?"

"Keinginanku… aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wu's Manor_.

"Xiumin eonni! Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekembalinya Xiumin.

"Ada sedikit yang harus kulakukan, Kyungsoo-ah. Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana eonni… oh ya, sebaiknya eonni pergi membangunkan young master. Ini sudah mendekati waktu makan siang."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamar young master-nya. Diketuknya pintu kayu eboni itu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Young master?" Ucapnya.

_Sepi. Kosong_.

Itulah yang ia tangkap dari keadaan kamar yang cukup berantakan itu. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya kecil lalu berlari cepat ke kebun belakang manor tersebut. Dan benar saja, orang yang ia cari berada di tempat itu dan sedang berusaha menggeser pintu kayu tua setinggi 1,5 meter.

"Ingin kabur lagi, young master?" Tanya Xiumin seraya mendekati sang young master. "Apa aku tidak lelah kabur dari siang hari hingga mendekati waktu makan malam?"

"Aish! Bahkan kau sering menemani aku kabur, Xiumin-ah!" Gerutu namja itu.

Xiumin terkikik. "Geurae, young master. Mianhamnida. Jeongmal."

"Ne, ne. Tak apa, Xiumin-ah." Namja itu mengelus surai dark brown Xiumin pelan.

_Deg!_

Pipi Xiumin terasa memanas. Secepat mungkin ia menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud menyembunyikan semburat berwarna pink yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Apa kau mau ikut kabur bersamaku lagi hari ini, Xiumin?" Tanya namja itu sambil menggeser pintu kayu tersebut, menampilkan lorong kecil yang disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ne? A-aniya, young master."

Namja itu menyeringai. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menerima adanya penolakan."

Xiumin mengangguk pasrah, lalu berjalan mengikuti sang young master berjalan melalui lorong kecil tersebut. Tak sampai 10 menit berjalan, kini mereka telah sampai di pinggir hutan dekat desa.

"Ah, segarnya! Ini jauh lebih baik daripada berada di dalam manor bersama appa!"

"Young master—"

Namja itu menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Xiumin. "Kita berada di luar manor, Xiumin. Karena itu, panggil aku Jongdae atau Chen. Arasseo?"

"Arasseo… Chen."

Chen terkekeh. "Good girl." Ucapnya seraya menggandeng tangan Xiumin.

Dada Xiumin terasa bergemuruh. '_Tidak… tidak mungkin Xiumin…'_

"Kka! Kita berkeliling lagi seperti kemarin!"

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Chen mengajak Xiumin berkeliling kota dan desa. Kadang, mereka bermain ke taman kota, dermaga, ataupun sungai jernih yang mengalir di tepi hutan. Terkadang, mereka berhenti untuk mengomentari atau mentertawakan sesuatu. Siang itu tidak begitu panas, seakan hari itu sang surya sengaja memberi mereka satu hari penuh untuk dilewati bersama.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tak terasa langit mulai menampakkan semburat jingga yang sangat indah bagai serpihan matahari. Chen dan Xiumin duduk berdampingan menatap sang surya yang perlahan terbenam di ufuk barat, bersiap digantikan oleh pancaran cahaya sang lunar yang menerangi malam.

Chen menoleh dan menatap Xiumin. Hatinya terasa hangat setelah mendengar tawa Xiumin seharian ini. Dan sekarang, ia tak dapat mengalihkan wajahnya dari sosok yang ditatapnya dengan penuh arti, sosok yang telah merebut kunci untuk membuka pintu hatinya yang tertutup rapat. Ingin ia mengambil kanvas, kuas, cat, dan pallete untuk mengabadikan momen indah tersebut.

Perlahan, tangan Chen bergerak merapikan anak rambut Xiumin yang berantakan tertiup angin, lalu memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Chen?" Tanya Xiumin kebingungan.

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu. Sebentar saja, Xiumin-ah…"

"Tapi…"

"Sst… diamlah…"

Xiumin membungkam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan Chen memeluknya, namun ia tak membalas pelukan tersebut, walau sebenarnya ia ingin. Sangat sangat ingin. Tapi seakan-akan ada penghalang transparan yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Xiu…"

"Nde, Chen?"

"Saranghae… nan jeongmal saranghae…" Lirih Chen, nyaris tak terdengar.

"M-mwo? Jangan bercanda, Chen. Ini sungguh tidak lucu."

Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Xiumin intens. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Xiumin membisu. Tatapan mata Chen seakan melumpuhkan kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

"Saranghae, Xiumin-ah…"

"Chen, ini semua salah… kau tidak sepantasnya mencintaiku…"

"Wae? Mengapa aku tidak pantas, Xiumin-ah?"

"Bukankah kau tahu sendiri alasannya?" Ujar Xiumin pelan.

Chen terpaku. Ya, ia tahu alasannya. Alasan yang membuat ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Xiumin sekuat apapun ia berusaha. Mereka… mereka terlalu berbeda. Dunia mereka tidaklah sama. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Cinta itu buta, bukankah begitu?

"Mianhae, Chen… mianhae…"

"Kumohon Xiu… tak bisakah?"

"Chen…"

"Haruskah cinta terpaku dengan alasan?" Tanya Chen.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku… perbedaan hanyalah alasan klise. Perbedaan bukanlah alasan yang membuat kita tidak dapat menjalin suatu hubungan…" Chen menatap mata Xiumin yang kini dialiri liquid bening.

"Mianhae, Chen… aku tak bisa… bukan perbedaan yang membuatku takut dan meragukan cintamu… tapi kenyataan yang ada lah yang membuatku takut…"

"Xiu, kumohon…"

"Tolong… jangan paksa aku, Chen…"

Hati Chen benar-benar tertohok. Sakit, sangat sakit. Sedari awal ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia mencintai 'maid'nya sendiri. Maid yang telah tumbuh bersama dan mendampinginya sejak masa kecilnya.

"Arasseo… kka, ini sudah sore. Kita harus kembali ke manor sekarang…" Ajak Chen sambil berlalu.

Xiumin yang mengikuti Chen dari belakang, menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

'_Mianhae, Chen… nan jeongmal…_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PLAK!_

Tubuh Xiumin tersungkur begitu menerima tamparan dari Master-nya. Chen bergegas membantu Xiumin berdiri.

"Darimana saja kau membawa Chen seharian ini, hah!?"

Para maid dan butler menatap ketakutan Master mereka yang telah diliputi amarah. Sungguh, baru sekali ini mereka melihat sang Master semarah ini terhadap maid-nya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"…"

"Kau tuli eoh!?"

"Kris, stop it!" Tao, anae dari Kris, sang master, berusaha menahan tangan Kris yang siap untuk menampar Xiumin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tao! Maid ini memang pantas diberi pelajaran!" Kris menyentak tangan ramping milik Tao.

Kris melangkah geram, lalu mencengkram kerah baju maid yang digunakan oleh Xiumin. Tangannya yang satu mengepal dan bersiap melayang menghantam wajah Xiumin.

"Appa! Tolong berhenti!"

Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Setiap pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Chen yang menahan tangan Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chen!?" Bentak Kris.

"Aku mohon appa… ini semua bukanlah kesalahan Xiumin! Yang seharusnya disalahkan itu aku!" Ucap Chen sedikit bergetar.

Tao menatap kaget Chen. "Apa maksudmu, Chen?"

"Aku lah yang mengajak Xiumin keluar dari wilayah manor. Seharusnya aku yang disalahkan!"

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong demi maid ini, Chen!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Appa! Lagipula aku membawa Xiumin keluar karena—" Chen terdiam. Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Tao.

"K-karena… aku mencintainya…" Lirih Chen.

Mata Kris membulat. Amarahnya semakin memuncak. "APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, Chen!?"

Chen menatap appa-nya kesal. "Aku mencintai Xiumin. Apa itu salah!?"

"ITU SALAH!"

"WAE!? MENGAPA ITU SALAH!?"

"KARENA KALIAN BERDUA BERBEDA!"

"APA YANG BERBEDA!? APA!?"

"SEORANG MANUSIA DICIPTAKAN UNTUK BERSANDING DENGAN SESAMA MANUSIA! BUKAN DENGAN ANDROID!"

"M-mwo? Android?"

"Xiumin-_ssi_ itu android?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap butler dan maid yang saling berbisik membicarakan Xiumin. Ya, mereka tak pernah tahu Xiumin adalah android, kecuali sang master, lady, dan young master mereka. Xiumin terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran android. Dan lagi, biasanya android memiliki ciri khas di tengkuknya, entah itu berupa tombol atau ukiran. Namun, Xiumin tidak memiliki ciri khas itu.

"CINTA TAK MENGENAL PERBEDAAN APPA!"

"KONYOL! ANDROID DAN MANUSIA TERLAMPAU JAUH BERBEDA! ANDROID TERSUSUN BUKAN DARI DAGING, TULANG, DAN DARAH, TAPI DARI BESI DAN UNTAIAN KABEL!"

Sakit dan perih menghujam perasaannya, itulah yang dirasakan Xiumin. Air mata perlahan mulai menuruni pipi chubby miliknya.

"APPA!"

"KAU BERANI MEMBENTAK APPA-MU SENDIRI DEMI ANDROID SEPERTI DIA, HAH!?" Kris menatap Chen tajam. "Sehun! Bawa android ini keluar dari manor, dan pastikan ia tak kembali lagi ke tempat ini!"

Sehun tersentak. "A-ah, ne, Master."

Dengan segera, Sehun menarik Xiumin keluar dari manor, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai dibelakangnya. Tepat di depan gerbang, Sehun mendorong Xiumin sedikit kasar hingga terjatuh, lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Noona…"

Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut menatap Kai, 'adik' angkatnya. Xiumin dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas sorot kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua biji mata Kai.

"Kai… aku…"

"Aku kecewa padamu, noona…" Lirih Kai.

"Kai… maaf… maafkan noona…" Isak Xiumin tertahan.

"Mengapa noona tak pernah memberitahuku dari awal? Wae, noona?"

"Kai, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…"

Kai menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu noona jelaskan. Aku terlanjur kecewa padamu, noona… dan lagi, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini kuanggap noona bukanlah manusia." Ujar Kai sambil berlalu bersama Kyungsoo.

Seiring gerbang ditutup oleh kedua penjaga gerbang, Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan gontai. Diusapnya kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

'_—bukan manusia._'

Xiumin terduduk di tepi hutan. Luka lamanya yang telah menutup seakan terkoyak kembali. Kenangan masa lampau ketika ia terbuang dan terkucilkan, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mau berada disisinya.

Ya, ia tahu, ia hanyalah android yang menurut sebagian orang tidaklah berharga. Android yang akan rusak dan mati dalam waktu singkat. Ia tahu, tak sepantasnya sang 'appa' menciptakan dirinya dan 'saudara'nya yang lain, karena android tidak akan dan tak pernah bisa menyetarakan diri dengan manusia.

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya sedari awal, mereka akan menerimaku apa adanya?" Lirihnya.

Kini, ia kembali sendiri. Eksistensinya telah ditolak dan diinjak. Ingatannya terlempar saat sang master, lady, dan young master kecil menemukannya yang saat itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan tak layak bagai sampah masyarakat.

Ia masih ingat dengan kebaikan hati sang master yang mengambilnya, dan menjadikannya anggota manor. Namun sekarang berbeda. Sang master tak menerima keberadaannya, karena… sang young master jatuh cinta pada android sekaligus maid seperti dirinya. Kenyataan yang tidak layak bagi seorang manusia dan android.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Angin malam yang dingin membelai wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh air mata.

'_Mungkin hanya itu harapanku yang terakhir…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chen… eomma mohon, bukalah pintunya…"

Tak ada jawaban. Tao berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar milik Chen. Raut kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah cantik yeoja berumur kepala empat tersebut. Sudah tiga hari sejak hari dimana Xiumin diusir dari manor, dan sudah tiga hari pula Chen mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, tanpa mau keluar walau hanya untuk makan bersama eomma-nya.

Begitu juga dengan para maid, butler, dan Chef. Semenjak Xiumin pergi, senyuman mereka seakan pudar. Biasanya, di pagi buta Xiumin akan ada di dapur untuk membantu para chef menyiapkan sarapan. Xiumin juga sering menyapa para maid dan butler lainnya, walaupun tak merubah ekspresi datarnya sedikit pun.

Termasuk dengan Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu menyibukkan dan menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya, berusaha melupakan kekecewaan yang meliputi hatinya.

"Chen masih tidak mau keluar?"

Tao menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri di belakang dirinya.

"Ne… aku tak tahu lagi harus membujuk Chen seperti apa lagi…" Ucap Tao sedih. "Kris… apakah ini tidak keterlaluan?"

Kris menatap Tao kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, Tao-er?"

"Xiumin… apa harus ia diusir?"

"…"

"Kris, kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku…"

Namja bersurai keemasan itu menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mengusir Xiumin dari manor… tapi aku tak mau jika perasaan Chen kepada Xiumin semakin dalam…"

"Waeyo? Bukankah tak salah sama sekali jika Chen menyukai —ani, mencintai Xiumin?"

"Salah, Tao. Sangat salah… android tidak pantas bersanding dengan manusia…"

"Kau yang salah, Kris."

"Mwo?"

Tao menatap kedua orbs milik Kris. "Tak ingatkah kau, bahwa Xiumin itu 'spesial'? Dan lagi, cinta tak mengenal perbedaan, walaupun itu salah, kita tak akan pernah bisa menyalahkan cinta yang telah bersemi di hati seseorang, karena kehadiran cinta tak dapat kita tolak… cinta datang dan pergi begitu saja bagai semilir angin yang berlalu, menggoreskan luka baru ataupun mengobati luka yang telah ada…"

_Kriet…_

Kris dan Tao menolehkan kepala.

"Chen?"

Tampak Chen keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Chen menatap kedua orangtuanya sebentar, lalu pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Tak ia pedulikan panggilan dari appa dan eomma yang selama ini telah membesarkan dirinya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya satu. Xiumin, Xiumin, dan Xiumin. Tak ada yang lain selain yeoja itu.

Ia mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah sekeluarnya dari lingkungan manor. Umpatan dan cacian yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak olehnya hanya dianggap suara angin yang berlalu.

Tiba di tepi dermaga, langkahnya berhenti. Chen mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah jembatan yang berada di dermaga tersebut. Seketika, matanya membulat melihat sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya, berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempatnya sekarang, bersama seorang namja dan anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Xi-xiumin?"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, yeoja itu, Xiumin, menoleh kearah Chen.

"M-mwo? Chen?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Klining! Klining!_

Suara bel kecil berbunyi saat pintu kayu itu berayun terbuka.

"Annyeongha— ah! Kau datang lagi." Woohyun tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil. "Ne, Woohyun-_ssi_."

"Noona! Noona mau mengambil sepatu yang noona pesan tiga hari yang lalu?" Tanya Myungsoo ceria.

"Eum… apakah sepatunya sudah selesai?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, bahkan sepatu yang kau pesan sudah selesai di hari kau memesannya."

"Mwo?"

"Tunggulah di jembatan di tepi dermaga. Aku akan segera kesana membawakan sepatu pesananmu."

Xiumin mengangguk patuh, lalu berjalan keluar toko. Xiumin melangkah pelan ke jembatan, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang melalui jembatan itu.

"Xiumin-_ssi_, ini sepatu yang kau pesan."

Xiumin menoleh. Matanya terpana melihat sepasang sepatu yang ada di tangan Woohyun. Sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam, dengan pita kecil yang menghiasinya. Sederhana memang. Namun sepasang sepatu yang sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk mengabulkan harapan besarnya.

"Apakah noona ingin memakainya sekarang?" Myungsoo menatap Xiumin penuh tanya.

"Ne, Myungsoo-ah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Xiumin mengelus rambut kecoklatan Myungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin, Xiumin-_ssi_? Kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan? Jika kau ingin membatalkan semuanya, kau bisa membatalkannya."

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin, Woohyun-_ssi_."

Woohyun tersenyum mendengar keputusan yang terlontar dari bibir Xiumin. "Baiklah. Setelah aku memakaikan sepatu ini, dan keinginanmu akan terkabul." Woohyun berjongkok dan memakaikan sepatu itu ke kedua kaki Xiumin.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air mata. '_Dengan ini, semuanya telah selesai…_'

"Xi-xiumin?"

Sontak, Xiumin membuka matanya dan menoleh disaat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara yang selalu ingin diingatnya.

"M-mwo? Chen?"

Tubuh Xiumin terasa kaku saat Chen berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat, mengabaikan Woohyun dan Myungsoo yang menatap keduanya.

"Chen, mengapa kau ada disini?" Lirihnya.

"Xiu… kembalilah ke manor… Saranghae…"

"Chen… aku tak bisa… Master telah menolak keberadaanku… dan lagi, android sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengan manusia seperti dirimu…"

"Jangan pedulikan appa, Xiumin! Aku tak peduli sekalipun kau bukan manusia. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, Xiumin…"

Xiumin melonggarkan pelukan Chen dan menatap dalam namja itu. '_Sudah mulai…'_ batinnya saat melihat tubuhnya mulai menipis.

"Xiu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa tubuhmu semakin transparan?" Tanya Chen panik.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Chen, apa kau tahu cerita tentang Marcus Cho?"

"Marcus Cho? Sang pembuat Shell?" Gumam Myungsoo.

"Marcus Cho, semasa hidupnya menciptakan android yang dinamakan 'Shell', yang berarti 'cangkang'. Marcus menamakan android ciptaannya seperti itu, karena android yang diciptakannya memiliki otak untuk berpikir dan ketangkasan diatas rata-rata, namun, android-android itu tidak memiliki hati untuk merasakan apapun… atau pengertian lainnya, android tanpa perasaan yang ciptaannya bagaikan 'cangkang kosong'."

Chen terdiam, begitu juga Woohyun dan Myungsoo.

"Tapi, setelah istrinya meninggal, ia memutuskan untuk membuat satu 'Shell' yang istimewa, 'Shell' yang berbeda dari 'Shell' lainnya… karena 'Shell' ini memiliki hati untuk merasakan kepedihan, kasih sayang, dan cinta." Xiumin menarik nafas sejenak.

"Marcus Cho menyembunyikan 'Shell' istimewa tersebut sekuat tenaga, dan merawat 'Shell' itu bagaikan anaknya sendiri… namun, Aiden Lee, asistennya, menghianati dirinya… hingga saat ia terlibat perkelahian dengan Aiden, Marcus Cho—

—memerintahkan 'Shell' itu untuk melarikan diri… 'Shell' itu menurut. Ia melarikan diri, berlari melalui gang-gang kecil, berlari kemanapun kakinya membawa dirinya. Kakinya terluka dan lengannya sobek selama pelarian itu… ia berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada orang-orang yang berlalu dihadapannya, tetapi orang-orang itu tak memperdulikan dirinya… hingga tak lama, disaat 'Shell' itu merasa berada di ambang hidup dan mati, seorang anak kecil menemukan dirinya yang terbuang, memberinya makan, bahkan membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk membawa dan merawat 'Shell' tersebut…"

Kedua bola mata Chen berkabut. "Jangan-jangan… 'Shell' istimewa yang diciptakan oleh Marcus Cho itu…"

Xiumin tersenyum miris. "Ne, Chen. 'Shell' itu adalah aku." Disentuhnya pipi Chen yang kini basah karena air mata, dan dikecupnya bibir sang young master.

"Saranghae, Chen. Nan jeongmal saranghanda…" Lirih Xiumin.

"Xiu…"

"Selamat tinggal, Chen… sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya…"

Seusai berkata seperti itu, sosok Xiumin menghilang. Chen memandang kosong kepergian Xiumin. Woohyun menepuk bahu Chen lembut.

"Percayalah, kalian akan bertemu kembali, walaupun bukan di kehidupan yang sekarang…" Ujar Woohyun, lalu pergi bersama Myungsoo meninggalkan Chen.

Chen menghapus air matanya dan mengadah menatap langit senja.

"Nado saranghae… Xiumin-ah… nae yeongwonhi sarang…" Bisik Chen pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_2013_**

"Yaa! Ireona!" Seorang yeoja mengguncang tubuh namja dihadapannya.

Namja berwajah tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang memasuki retinanya.

"Eung, waeyo?"

Yeoja tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya. "Istirahat siang sebentar lagi selesai, ayo kita kembali ke kelas~" Rajuknya.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang kembali, aku mau bolos." Ucap namja itu tak peduli, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Shireo! Kau tidak boleh membolos lagi!"

Namja itu memasang earphone ke telinganya dan menyetel lagu dengan volume maksimal.

"Aish~! YA! KIM JONGDAE! CHE—umph! Umph!"

"Diamlah, Xiumin-ah. Kau ribut sekali!" Namja itu, Chen, membekap mulut xiumin dengan kedua tangannya.

Xiumin menyingkirkan kedua tangan Chen dan mencubit namja yang berstatuskan namjachingunya.

"Ya! Jangan cubit aku, Xiuminnie!"

"Biar saja! Dengar ya Kim Jongdae! Aku malu mempunyai namjachingu pemalas seperti dirimu!" Sungut Xiumin kesal.

"Kau malu?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak malu mempunyai namjachingu yang hobi membolos pelajaran!?"

Chen tersenyum kecil —atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai— kearah Xiumin. Terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengerjai Xiumin. "Begitukah? Geurae, kalu begitu kita putus saja."

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Xiumin tergagap.

"Kita putus saja. Kau malu 'kan memiliki namjachingu pemalas sepertiku? Cari saja namjachingu baru yang rajin dan tidak seperti aku. Ah! Bagaimana jika dengan Suho? Dia 'kan murid teladan seantero sekolah. Pasti sesama orang rajin seperti kalian sangat _suitable_." Chen menyeringai, namun tidak dilihat oleh Xiumin.

"Semudah itu kau mengatakan putus?"

"Bukankah memang itu sebenarnya kemauanmu, Kim Minseok?"

Xiumin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Pabonikka! Chen pabonikka! Aku benci padamu!"

Chen terkejut melihat liquid bening yang mengalir deras dari mata Xiumin. Dengan segera, ia merengkuh Xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, pabo!" Xiumin memberontak di dalam pelukan Chen, namun bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Chen justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tangan Chen bergerak mengelus rambut Xiumin. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Xiumin dengan sayang. "Uljima, chagi… aku hanya bercanda… uljima, eum?"

"Hiks… pabo! Chen pabo! Eumph!"

Chen mengunci bibir _kissable_ Xiumin dengan bibirnya. Kecupan singkat, namun menghentikan tangis Xiumin. "Mianhae, chagi… aku hanya bercanda… maafkan aku, ne?"

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, disambut dengan senyuman Chen. "Kka, kita kembali ke kelas," Chen merangkul bahu Xiumin. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

"Xiuminnie?"

"Nde~?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi tentang kita."

Xiumin menatap Chen. "Oh ya?"

"Ne, aku bermimpi kita hidup di awal abad ke-20. Hanya saja, di abad itu kita berdua berbeda."

"Berbeda? Apa yang berbeda?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu mengingatnya. Intinya, dalam mimpiku, kita saling mencintai, namun tidak bersatu seperti ini."

Jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Chen. "Ya! Mengapa kau menjitakku?"

"Aku tak suka kau bermimpi seperti itu! Kita tak dapat bersatu? Huh! Apa kau tak bisa memimpikan hal yang lebih baik?" Ujar Xiumin kesal.

Chen terkekeh, lalu mengecup bibir Xiumin cepat. "Sudahlah, Xiu. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi, bukan?"

"Tetap saja Chen~ aku kesal dengan mimpimu!"

"Jangan pikirkan mimpi itu, Xiu. _Dream just a dream, not reality_. _What we need to believe is reality, not dream that comes when we sleep_."

"Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongdae dapat berkata seperti itu, eum?"

"Kim Minseok! Aku susah payah merangkai kalimat tersebut!"

"Hahaha arasseo, Chen." Xiumin memeluk Chen erat. "Saranghae~"

Chen membalas pelukan Xiumin tak kalah erat. "Nado, Xiumin-ah. Nan jeongmal saranghanda—"

"—Nae yeongwonhi sarang" Ucap Chen dan Xiumin berbarengan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sementara itu…**_

Tak jauh dari tempat Xiumin dan Chen, tampak 4 orang namja dan 3 orang yeoja menatap intens kearah keduanya.

"Hyung! Lihatlah! Mereka tampak sangat bahagia sekarang!" Ucap seorang namja bermata sipit.

"Aigo~ mereka romantis sekali~ Andai Myungsoo juga bersikap seperti itu kepadaku~"

"Apakah orang yang tingkat kemesraan denga namjachingunya paling tinggi diantara kita pantas berkata seperti itu, Sungyeol?" Cibir Woohyun.

"Aish! Bahkan yang tingkat kemesraannya lebih tinggi itu hyung dan Sunggyu noona!" Myungsoo memukul bahu Woohyun.

"Myungsoo-ah! Jangan memukul hyung-mu sendiri!" Sunggyu mengelus pelan bahu Woohyun yang dipukul oleh Myungsoo.

"Ah~ aku iri dengan kalian~" Ujar Dongwoo.

Hoya mencubit hidung Dongwoo. "Kau masih bocah, belum cukup umur untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta."

"Ya! Aku bukan bocah! Lagipula aku lebih tua dari pada kau, Hoya!"

"Biar saja! Lagipula kau lebih pendek daripadaku!"

"Dongwoo noona, kalau dilihat-lihat noona dan Hoya hyung cocok loh~"

Sontak, mereka semua menoleh kearah Sungjong yang mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau benar juga, Sungjong-ie."

"Ne! Ne! Bagaimana jika kalian berdua berpacaran saja?" Tanya Sungyeol semangat.

"Woah~ pasti akan sangat seru jika kalian berdua berpacaran!" Timpal Sunggyu.

"Ya~! Aku tak mau berpacaran dengan namja seperti dia!" Rengek Dongwoo.

Hoya menatap sinis Dongwoo. "Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, bocah pendek?"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kau bocah! Bocah!"

"Yaaa!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, kelima teman mereka yang lain telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Huh, sampai kapan mereka membohongi perasaan satu sama lain?" Sungut Woohyun kesal.

"Biarkan saja, hyung. Sungyeol noona, apa benar target kita yang selanjutnya ada di masa ini?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Eum, benar. Lebih baik kita ke toko sekarang, target sudah mendekati~!" Sungyeol mengeluarkan cahaya dari kedua tangannya, lalu membawa mereka semua —kecuali Hoya dan Dongwoo— kembali ke toko mereka.

Sementara itu, di luar toko mereka, seorang yeoja berdiri menatap pintu semi transparan di depannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengayunkan tangannya membuka pintu tersebut.

_Klining! Klining!_

"Annyeonghaseo agasshi! Selamat datang di toko kami~" Sapa Sungjong ceria.

"Ngg… benarkah sepatu kalian bisa mengabulkan harapan?" Tanya yeoja itu ragu.

Myungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja agasshi. _You've enter our magical shoe shop, and we'll make your dream comes true_."

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa nama anda, agasshi?"

"Namaku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Epilogue ~**_

"—_aku… ingin menjadi manusia…"_

_Woohyun menatap Xiumin tak percaya, dan Xiumin menyadari tatapan terkejut Woohyun._

"_Aku bukanlah manusia… aku android…"_

"…" _Woohyun terdiam. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia menemui pengharap yang bukan merupakan manusia, melainkan android._

"_Tak bisakah? Jika tak bisa, aku tak akan memaksamu…"_

"_Bisa."_

"_Hyung!" Myungsoo mendelik kearah Woohyun, namun tak dipedulikan oleh namja yang umurnya jauh diatas dirinya itu._

"_Memang, baru kali ini aku menangani permohonan android. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa membuatmu menggapai harapan terbesarmu. Yang membuatku ragu adalah…"_

"_Waeyo?"_

_Woohyun menghela nafas. "Kau bukanlah manusia, kau android. Dan konsekuensi jika android ingin menjadi manusia akan memberatkan dirimu sendiri."_

_Xiumin menatap Woohyun kebingungan. "Konsekuensi? Konsekuensi seperti apa?"_

"_Sebelum aku memberitahumu, bisakah kau mengatakan alasanmu ingin menjadi seorang manusia?"_

"_Aku—_

—_aku terlanjur mencintai young masterku sendiri… dan… aku ingin menjadi manusia… agar aku bisa bersama dirinya…"_

_Woohyun dapat menangkap pancaran ketulusan dari mata Xiumin. Ia mengerti, bahwa Xiumin sangat mencintai young master yang dimaksudkan yeoja itu._

"_Arasseo… tapi, jika kau telah mengetahui konsekuensinya, tolong pikirkan kembali sekali lagi."_

"_Geurae…"_

"_Jika android ingin menjadi manusia, itu dapat terkabul. Tapi, ia tidak akan menjadi manusia di kehidupan yang sekarang."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Ya, kau tidak akan menjadi manusia di kehidupan yang sekarang. Melainkan di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Itu artinya, sosokmu akan lenyap dari kehidupan yang sekarang." Woohyun menatap Xiumin ragu._

"_Eottheohkae? Kau bersedia mendapatkan konsekuensi tersebut?"_

_Xiumin tertegun. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menenangkan hatinya._

"_Ne, aku bersedia."_

_Myungsoo menatap Xiumin khawatir. "Jinjja? Noona, tolong pikirkan kembali!"_

"_Jinjjayo… aku menerima dan aku bersedia menanggung semua konsekuensi yang ada, asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya, sebagai seorang manusia, bukan android…"_

_Woohyun dan Myungsoo tersenyum. "Geurae, kami akan segera membuatkan sepatu pengabul harapanmu, em—"_

"_Xiumin. Namaku Xiumin."_

"_Baiklah, Xiumin-_ssi. _Namaku Woohyun, dan namdongsaeng kecilku ini Myungsoo."_

_Xiumin tersenyum tipis. "Bangapta, Woohyun-_ssi_, Myungsoo-ah."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Open our door Silently…_

_Then we'll greet you warmly…_

_Tell us your wish,_

_And we'll make it comes true…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to __**RnR**__? ;)_


End file.
